Sol Chronicles - Gensokyo Dreams
by KronictheOmegaCat
Summary: Welcome to Gensokyo, a deadly place for those not prepared, even great kitsune aren't safe from this. Come follow Lyle Sol as he learns this fact, and finds a home and friends to grow to care for...if he survives the trip, that is. For those who know me, this is a background story for my OC, Lyle Sol. However, this should still be interesting in the fact that he's not overpowered.
1. Prologue

**[(-****Foreword****-)]**

_This story is honestly something I've been kind of wanting to do for a while for a few reasons. _

_Basically, I have a Sonic OC from my Whose Line: Sonic Edition 2, Lyle Sol, who I've wanted to flesh out for a while, along with giving him some stories and time in the sun. Now, while this is with a Sonic-styled OC, this is set in Gensokyo of the Touhou Project. _

_For anyone following from the aforementioned fic, this is still hopefully an interesting read in the fact that you'll learn more about your favorite Whose Line host. For those here because I'll be listing it as a Touhou Project fic, there is going to be almost zero reference to the Sonic games. This will have just Gensokyo characters and my OC, who will certainly strife to stay away from the usual OC insertions. _

_With that huge block of a foreword out of the way, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>[ <strong>**Sol Chronicles - Gensokyo Dreams**** ]**

{ Prologue }

* * *

><p>"Eight hundred years. Do you know how long that is? I don't, and I almost hate the fact I'm going to find out. After all, kitsune live at least that long, gaining a tail every year. It's kind of a measure of your strength, meant to be worn like a badge of honor. All it's going to do is remind me how many friends of mine have withered away and died while my body stayed permanently stuck at twenty-one."<p>

"Thinking like that, however, only makes things worse. That's why I started drifting, traveling around and doing whatever I could to scrap by. This story really begins as I stumbled through a weak spot in a magic border, winding up in a new, more deadly world..."

[...]

"Huh...different."

I looked around, slightly confused, and who could blame me? One second, I was in a somewhat dead forest, cutting through to get to the local town a little faster, and in the next, the forest suddenly exploded to life, opening up to a wide open plain and a somewhat maintained path into the horizon. Wondering what I smoked, I kept walking.

I walked for a while, feeling better and better as time went on for some reason I couldn't figure out. At least I wasn't doubled over in pain due to no food in three days, but I was hoping I'd find some shade soon, black fur is unpleasant in direct sunlight, to say the least.

Finally, my luck seemed to turn, because after skirting a mountain, I saw a small patch of forest, and, even better, a tower reaching above the leaves. Common sense told me to stay away, but my stomach begged me to go investigate.

[...]

It turned out that little bit of tower was attached to a huge mansion, nestled in a three-sided barrier of trees.

I would normally have stopped, admiring the beautiful yet simple architecture and lovely shades of red paint on the outside...but once again, hunger stopped that plan. Instead, I was left to stare at the tall, iron fence, trying to figure out a way to not get myself impaled on the decorative spike heads on each bar.

_"Guess magic's the only answer, huh?"_

I growled in disgust, trying to rack my brain for any spell that would help. I could probably pull off using fire to propel me up, but that would draw a little too much attention. Scowling, I scoured my brain some more.

Magic was a sore subject with me, needless to say. Kitsune are known for their magic abilities, but I was left in such a situation that I had no teachers, no guides into something that could easily blow your head up. Nobody practiced magic where I've drifted, and real magic tomes are few and far between.

Finally, I remembered a teleport spell I picked up a month ago, so I quickly dashed up to the fence and warped in. Magic's extremely easy when you know what you're doing, after all. Sighing, I looked up, trying to find any possible way of sneaking in. I almost had something before something hit me hard on the back of my head, and my vision slowly drifted to black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Less than 750 words in, Lyle's managed to stumble into Gensokyo AND get knocked out by a surprise attack...he's really in for hell.<em>**


	2. Chapter 1

**[(-****REVIEWS****-)]**

[-  TrueNight1025 -]: While you're hoping, let's keep in mind Gensokyo houses a character that pulls in regular humans to die in the name of entertainment. While this isn't confirmed to my knowledge (And I'll be shocked if it is), Touhou's fan base theories make up a good chunk of the universe, so it needs to be mentioned. Either way, I get the feeling Lyle's screwed. XD

_With reviews taken care of, we may continue._

* * *

><p><strong>Sol Chronicles: Gensokyo Dreams<strong>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"...Ugh..."<p>

My head was swirling as my brain decided we should probably not be knocked out anymore. Felt like I was hit by a truck again, not a very nice pain, to say the least.

Finally, I got my eyes to comply with the request to open and I looked around. I was in some kind of a library, not a very well kept one either. Not in the fact that the books were everywhere, I was more referring to an almost unbearable musk, most likely from all the aging parchments. Also nice to know was I had been propped against the wall, at least giving me support as I slept.

_"Time to get up."_

I was more than freaked out with the situation, so I got up and started to dash away...only to be almost choked to death. Scrambling back to release tension on my throat, I finally realized the black leather strap around my neck that bound me to the wall by a thick metal chain.

"Lovely...wish I could say this is the first time this has happened..." I said, sighing.

I slumped back against the wall. I was stuck and my head was still ringing a little too much to even think about ripping the chain from its anchor, a thick metal bar drove through the floor and bent into a loop at the top to hold the chain. With nothing else to do, my other senses started to wander, namely my nose. The more I let it wander, the more another scent wafted up. Old blood.

Most people would automatically assume I was in the presence of a killer, and I'd be inclined to agree if there weren't more clues to go on. First was the light level. I know this was a library, but all buildings have windows in every huge room unless they were requested to be left out. Next, the pole that I was bound to. Just the way the loop was bent gave away someone did it themselves, it didn't come that way. I was putting in a guess that I was in a vampire's home. Not good.

My thoughts were interrupted by a slight beat of flapping wings, which I looked up and quickly saw the owner. A girl, red hair with a black dress, along with a set of bat wings on her back and the side of her head.

"You're awake. Good." The girl said, looking down at me and smiling before flying away.

_"Polite of a vampire to wait for me to wake up before drinking my blood."_

Then again, they'd have some problems with that. Kitsune have many natural defenses to deal with any predators. What'd I have for a vampire? Same thing as fleas, really. Essentially, my blood would act as a poison, my blood cells overwriting the vampire's cells. The said vampire wouldn't be able to handle the sudden cell change, and their body would wither away as if I had stabbed them through the heart. Gruesome stuff.

"Huh...guess you were right, Koakuma." Another female voice said, drawing attention to their presence. The new guest was dressed in a lavender dress with striking violet eyes and hair. "You okay, fuzzy?" The girl asked, giggling slightly.

"Let me off this chain." I said, trying my best to stay calm. The woman simply shook her head, sitting in a nearby chair.

"Can't. The Mistress needs me to get some answers from you. Who are you?"

I paused. Normally I like not giving my name to strange girls with purple hair, but I really wasn't in the best situation, was I?

"Lyle. Lyle Sol."

"Alright, Lyle. Why were you found in the mansion courtyard?"

As if in response, I ducked in pain as my stomach made its need apparent once more.

"Well, that answers that." The woman said, turning to look at her companion. "Go get our guest some spare bread and water, please."

"Of course, Patchouli-sama." The woman said, quickly flying off.

"You're being awful kind to an intruder, Patchouli." I said, understandably confused.

"Most intruders aren't so interesting. After all, most kitsune could have taken everything in here before we could even blink, along with leaving the guard in a bloody pulp. Even at just a hundred years of age." Patchouli said, drawing attention to my two tails.

"Most kitsune also had a teacher." I grumbled.

"That's what I figured. No education, no formal training...I'm honestly surprised you've lasted this long in Gensokyo." She said, throwing me for a loop.

"Wait, where's Gensokyo? I've never heard of it..."

"...Well, there's the answer to that, you're from the outside. Let me explain a little, then. Gensokyo is an area that's been sealed in by a border, dividing it from the outside world and creating a safe haven for many youkai, along with some unfortunate humans trapped inside with us." Patchouli said, shattering my perception of reality...

...magic's kind of funny like that.

"So...what happens to me now?" I asked her, causing her to pause.

"I...don't quite know. I have an idea though, if the Mistress will agree to it."

"I'm back, Patchouli-sama!" Koakuma said, landing beside her holding a tray with a bowl of assorted fruits, two slices of bread, and a glass of water, all of which she set down beside me.

I didn't really get to thank them until after I devoured the platter.

"You really were hungry." Koakuma said, laughing uneasily. I simply shrugged, looking back at Patchouli.

"So...now what?"

"Now we go find out if I have a new student." Patchouli said, standing up as both me and Koakuma stare at her, dumbfounded.

"You're thinking of teaching him?" Koakuma asked, Patchouli nodding.

"He has too much potential to be wasted. Untie that leash he's on, Koakuma...he's got a date with the Scarlet Devil."

_"...I am so fucking dead."_


	3. Chapter 2

**[(-****Review Response(s)****-)]**

[ TrueNight1025 ]: You caught me, wouldn't be much of an origin story if he died, would it? Still, being written from his point of view, I can't blame him for thinking he's going to die. I would too if I woke up on a leash and told I had 'a date with the Scarlet Devil.'

[ Guest ]: Huh...I'll take things I'd have never noticed for a thousand, Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol Chronicles: Gensokyo Dreams<strong>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop the hair on the back of my neck from standing up as I was led through the dark mansion on a chain.<p>

"Patchouli? Why, pray tell, am I still on this chain?" I asked, Patchouli sighing.

"Two reasons. First, the Mistress isn't exactly trusting of beast youkai like yourself, so doing this may keep her a little more open-minded." Patchouli said, explaining with an almost hurtful level of honesty.

"And the second reason?"

"I'm willing to bet you'd try to run away if we took it off. I couldn't blame you, you really don't have a reason to trust us yet." She said, causing me to chuckle nervously.

"Pretty good at figuring things out, aren't you?" I said, Patchouli simply nodding in response.

"A fair warning...the Mistress is going to try to mess with you, get you irritated...it's kind of her hazing method."

_"Mind games, huh? I can do that."_

Like I mentioned before, I never really learned much magic, so I learned other skills. The most useful was psychology...do you know how much trouble I saved myself by turning friends against each other? I honestly lost count of how many fights I by toying with people's emotions. I even learn a bunch of illusion magic, about the only spells I knew, to be honest.

"Alright, we're here." Patchouli said, pulling me out of my mind. We were deep in the mansion, in front of a huge set of doors. Knocking, a maid peeked out the door. "I'd like to speak to the Mistress."

Nodding, the maid disappeared back inside, the doors creaking open to a huge room, with a long dining table in the middle and a throne at the very back of the room. On said throne sat a figure obscured in the shadows of the room.

"Sorry to bother you, Mistress Remilia, but I need to talk to you about our guest." Patchouli said, bowing slightly as she spoke.

"What's this about Patchouli?" Another female voice across the room said.

"The intruder, Lyle Sol here, is a kitsune, a very powerful youkai. With your permission, I would like to train him in magic to the best of my ability."

"Hm..." The voice said, the shadow on the throne getting down and moving swiftly across the room, ending up in front of us, finally visible. I honestly couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Remilia had the stature of a child, with red eyes and light blue hair, dressed in a pink dress and mob cap trimmed with bright red. She could easily have been mistaking as an innocent little girl if it wasn't for the bat wings on her back and the sharp fangs that showed every time she spoke. It ended up almost disturbing, as this clashed terribly with her mature voice...I don't know whether I should blame magic for this or just general vampire weirdness.

"Why do you think he's worth our time, Patchouli?" Remilia said, glaring at me.

"Well, he could very well surpass my abilities...if he had the right help. Call it another of my projects." Patchouli said, Remilia nodding slightly.

"Very well, then...Fluffy can stay. However, if he ruins my carpets..." Remilia said, trailing off.

I stayed quiet, knowing Patchouli was right. She was throwing jabs at me, seeing if I'd break...she'd have to do a lot better.

"I understand, thank you Remilia." Patchouli said, motioning for me and Koakuma to follow her out of the room. Nodding, I followed, more than happy to get away from Remilia's dissecting glare.

[...]

"Alright, Patchouli...where do we start?" I said, looking at my new teacher as we sat at her table in the library.

"We should find you a weapon, something to focus your magic through. Luckily, I have quite a few staffs and other things that could work." Patchouli said, smiling. "After that, we'll get started learning spells. Hope you're ready, eight hundred year's worth of magic isn't going to teach itself."

"Oh boy." I said, bouncing between happiness and disgust.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Slowly but surely, I'm getting past the set-up chapters.<em>**


End file.
